Hisagi gets dragged into drinking again?
by CaptainEliphant
Summary: I made it T JUST to be safe...  Just another stressful day for Hisagi... Then Renji comes in and makes it worse... or better?  Warning... I'm cutting it up cuz I felt the need to add in some kissing... And I know not everyone wants to read THAT...
1. Renji steals Hisagi from his office

This was just a little idea i had while i was swimming in the pool (random, right?). This is my first PUBLISHED fic (I've written a few, but haven't gotten around to publishing yet...)

This would normally be longer, but since part i felt the need to have them play spin-the-bottle... i decided to make that another chapter and have it optional... Enjoy!

oh! and! i forgot to mention! I DON'T own bleach! If i did... well... most people wouldn't WANT to know...

'Why is there so much frickin' paperwork?' I asked myself as I lightly massaged my temples... Surely it would turn into a deep headache in a few hours, at most.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the office door.

'What the hell is this...' I thought as I got up to answer the door.

"What?" I was expecting to find another paperwork deliver... But instead I found Renji giving Kira a head-lock.

"Yo, Hisagi!" Renji chirped.

'Greeeeeeat.'

"What the hell are you doing here..." I needed to at least try to get caught up on my paperwork...

"How about it? Tonight we all go out and drink some sake!" Ikkaku chimed in.

"..." I just stared at them blankly, not even responding.

"Come _on_,_ Vice-Captain_ Hisagi, it looks like you could use a _fun_ night." Yumi was mocking me. Again.

"Eh why not?"

.:Later:.

We decided it'd be funner to buy some sake and stay at my place for the night.

"Ahhhhh! Yes! Finally time to relax and have some fun!" Renji mentioned.

"Renji..." Kira was looking at him blankly.

"W-what?" Kira didn't reply, just kept starring. "Will ya stop looking at me like that! You know that look is creepy!"

"How much have you had today..."

"What the hell does it matter?" Ikkaku slapped Kira on the arm.

"Ikkaku." Yumi glared at him.

"Awe, I love you too Yumi dear!" Ikkaku wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

well, what do ya think so far?


	2. SpinTheBottle: WARNING YAOI!

optional -:-:-:-:- WARNING YAOI -:-:-:-:- optional

You've seen the warning! Now just enjoy :D

Once again.. I don't own Bleach.. that goes to Shoenen Jump, Tite Kubo, and Viz Media (I think that's the ppl o.o)

"Who else wants to play a game?" Renji cut in.

"Erm?"

"Spin-the-bottle?" Renji had a devilish smile on.

"There isn't any girls here and I don't wanna make-out with any of you!"

"Hisagi is a chicken! Bock bock bock!" Renji got up and started flapping his arms like a chicken. "Is Hisagi the only one who has a problem with spin-the-bottle?"

"I honestly don't care, as long as Ikkaku is mine at the end of the night." Yumi said in a sassy tone.

"It's settled then! Hisagi! You spin first!"

"W-wah, I never agreed to this!"

"Come on! It's just the five of us!" Renji put a lid on an empty sake bottle and put it in the center of our circle.

"Oh, whatever." I spun the bottle.

"Round and around, where it stops nobody knows!"

"Shut up Renji," I muttered as it slowed down. It stopped on Renji.

'Why Renji...'

"Look at the handsome devil Hisagi gets the pleasure of kissing!"

'Oh god...'

I didn't say anything out loud. I leaned over to Renji and our lips connected. Renji wrapped his hand through my hair, pulling me in closer. I could taste how his sake was very soft. Not too dry but not too sweet. He let go and I moved away. I could feel my heart racing.

'Ok... Wow... That was...'

Renji didn't waste any time, and spun the bottle. It landed on Kira. He jumped on him... Well.. Not literally.. But he moved fast.

He kissed Kira aggressively, with lots of exploration... When he was done I could see Kira shaking slightly, it was easy to notice since I was sitting right next to him.

Kira spun and it landed on Yumi. He awkwardly moved passed Ikkaku, and connected with Yumi. Ikkaku gave Kira a 'parting gift.' It was a punch on the arm.

Yumi spun and it landed on Renji. Then Ikkaku. Kira. Me.

As he leaned over slowly, I put my hand on his arm, and pulled him in. I was more dominate when it came to "exploration." I tasted Kira's sake. He liked his more sweet, while I preferred mine more rich. Kira started pushing into my mouth more, and I let him. I let our kiss end. And spun the bottle.

It landed on Ikkaku. It was odd, moving past Kira, right after kissing him, so I could kiss Ikkaku. His mouth was heavy with his dry, aged sake. I liked the taste.

After I kissed Ikkaku, I went to use the bathroom. I wondered how this happened. But, somehow, I was fine with it happening...

I came back and the bottle was pointed at my spot. I wonder who spun it.

Yumi stood up, and threw himself at me. I tasted his super sweet sake, and man, did it taste amazing! After a few moments of fighting for dominance, he ended the kiss.

When I was about to spin... I had a thought.

Next chapter is the ending :D

Review plz!


	3. Finale: Hisagi's Idea

-:-:-:-:- end of optional -:-:-:-:-

Yes... Yoai-free.. i think...

I don't own Bleach :P

I decided to interrupt.

"Am I the only one who wonders what the Head-Captain does with the paperwork?"

"Eh?"

"Don't they keep it in squad one for reference?" Kira mentioned.

"How much room do you think they fuckin' have in there?" Ikkaku punched Kira's arm.

"Owwww..."

"Hmmm..." Was all Yumi could say.

"Maybe they feed it to Squad 12's experiments..."

"Renji! What the fuck have you been smoking?"

"Ehh... Stress?"

"Yes! Renji has found a way to SMOKE stress! Congratz!" He stood up and started shaking Renji's hand. "That makes a LOT of sense right there!" Kira muttered as he sat down blankly.

"Oh shut up Kira!" Ikkaku slugged yet another one onto the same spot in his arm.

"Hisagi-san! He hit me again!"

"..."

"Help me!"

"..."

"Fine then..." he was glaring at me.

"Maybe they..." Yumi thought out loud.

"Let Yama practice his shikai on it!"

"Wow... I didn't think it was possible... But that's more cracked than Renji's idea!" Yumi giggled.

.:Meanwhile:.

"Ok sir! I've reviewed it and it was all proper!"

In a matter of seconds the paperwork was surely completely engulfed in the Head-Captain's flames.

Tell me... what do y'all think of my swimming idea? xD


End file.
